


【德哈】Say Something

by Cacia1996



Series: 霍格沃茨有一段往事 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 霍格沃茨有一段往事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

【DH】Say Something

哈利站在教堂门外，现在是夜里十二点，再过十个小时，这里要举办一场盛大的婚礼。

身后响起脚步声，来人没有说话，径直走到哈利身边挡住了来自左边的灯光。

是怎么变成现在这样的？哈利盯着教堂紧闭的大门想。

八年级开学，失去了一年正常教育机会的同学们纷纷返回霍格沃茨，斯莱特林原本就不多的学生变得更少了，气氛也变得相当压抑。开学晚宴的时候哈利从自己的位置向斯莱特林长桌望去。

高尔死了，诺特转学去了德姆斯特朗，潘西虽然回来了，整个人变得郁郁寡欢......哈利再移了一格视线，那个浅金色头发的少年手撑着下巴看着他，看不出是什么表情，既没有曾经那种飞扬跋扈，也没有悲观厌世的忧郁，只是平静的看着，目光穿过大厅重重人海落进哈利的眼中。

“扑通——”心脏漏跳了一拍。

哈利慌乱地低头拿起手边的南瓜汁猛喝一口，想借此掩饰自己心中的尴尬，却又忍不住透过杯子看向对面。他还在看着哈利，也举起了手边的银杯，哈利知道，他不爱喝南瓜汁，杯子里都是纯净水，像他一样干净，却又最容易被环境污染的纯净水。

经历过战争的少年们都早早成人，他们结束了长达七年幼稚的敌对关系，在霍格沃茨见面也能好好地跟对方打声招呼。两人遇见时，他用正常的发音喊一声“波特”，没有咬牙切齿的爆破音；哈利也心平气和地回一句“马尔福”。

也就止步于此了。

没有人知道，哈利喊出口之前，在心里已经默默地念了一遍他的教名，舌头抵住上颚向前扫过，就像是自己名字最后的那个音节一样，要微微卷起才能发音。

哈利把手伸进斗篷，摸了摸别在腰上的魔杖，十英寸，山楂木，弹性尚可。

“去喝一杯？”身边的人终于说话了，声音还是冷冷清清的没有什么起伏。

“怎么？没有单身派对？不用在家好好休息？今天还去酒吧真的没问题么？”

那人耸了耸肩，从兜里拿出两个小瓶子，哈利从未见过这样好看的药剂，透明的浅蓝色像是对方的瞳色。

“强力的提神剂。就算宿醉也没问题。”液体在玻璃瓶中晃了晃，发出哗哗的水声，每一下都像是浪花在拍打着哈利的心脏，想要把他卷入深不可测的海底。

“你请客。”

“当然。”

八年级学生的校园生活如常，第一次去霍格莫德村的时候依然下着雪，哈利跟着罗恩和赫敏去了乔治的笑话店，乔治在霍格莫德开了一家分店，生意相当红火。罗恩说他毕业以后不想再当傲罗了，他决定来帮乔治一起经营笑话店。

经历过一场战争，大家都不一样了。乔治还是一样爱笑，说话不着边际，只是他再也不照镜子了，他说丢了一只耳朵简直有损他的英俊外形。但是大家都知道，弗雷德离开的那一刻起，全世界所有的镜子对乔治来说都变成了厄里斯魔镜。

哈利借口有约在身跟罗恩和赫敏分开行动，自己的好友真的需要二人世界。哈利独自一人来到蜂蜜公爵，没想到在门口遇见了他，浅金色的头发在雪地反射的光线下让哈利炫目。

他身前站着一个同样是浅金发色的少女，少女眉飞色舞地在说着什么，头上戴得是他的帽子。哈利认出那是格林格拉斯家的小姐阿斯托利亚，他离着她一人的距离，双手抱在胸前，身体挺得笔直的站着，嘴角带着微笑。

哈利觉得眼睛有点酸，大概是被雪地明晃晃的光线照得。

“阿斯托利亚！”哈利看见不远处有个女生跑过来，埋怨着她不该一个人跑开的，少女吐了吐舌头。格林格拉斯家没有直接参与这场战争，两个姑娘被保护的很好，没有见到那些残酷的现实。达芙妮向他道歉，他摆了摆手表示不用在意，两个女孩走远了，边走达芙妮边埋怨着自己的妹妹，阿斯托利亚脸红扑扑的，时不时伸手摸摸头顶的帽子。

两个女生走远了哈利回过神来，这才发现他在看着自己，应该已经有一会了。哈利一时之间无处可躲只好尴尬地一缩脖子，跟他打了一声招呼。

“嗨。”

他走上前，皱着眉居高临下的看着哈利，用他特有的清冷声线说道：“大雪天也不知道要注意保暖，感冒了怎么办。”

边说边把自己的围巾取下来围在哈利的脖子上。围巾是最简单的灰色，并不是他常带得那根绿银相间的。围巾带着他身上的体温围在了哈利身上，包住了半张脸，哈利轻轻吸了口气，浅浅的乌木香。

“去喝一杯？”他问。

“你请客。”

“当然。”

哈利带着他来到一个麻瓜的清吧，驻唱歌手在唱着轻柔的歌。

酒保很快把酒端了上来，哈利点了一杯“明天”，酒水在昏暗的灯光下泛着莹莹的蓝光。

像他难过的时候，眼睛里会泛出的浅蓝色。

“怎么，喝这个，打定主意明天不来婚礼现场了？”

“反正你准备了两份提神剂。”

“这么信我，不怕我准备了什么奇奇怪怪的药剂，或者单纯想看你的笑话？”

哈利抿了一口手中的酒，六大烈酒的辛辣在口腔中炸开。

“你会吗？”哈利眯着眼睛问。

他转开头看向别处，似乎对吧台后面的调酒师很感兴趣。

“你不会。”酒杯放在桌子上发出轻微的撞击声。

八年级的魔药课，哈利一直是和他共用一组操作台的，没了“混血王子”的加持，哈利糟糕的魔药水平暴露无遗，斯拉格霍恩的高级魔药制作对哈利来说简直就是一场灾难。

“放下你手中的椒薄荷！就现在！不需要往里面加那玩意。”

哈利的手腕被人捉住了。

“你想要炸坩埚我不管，但是我要为我们的生命安全着想。”

“我们？”

“难道我还有得选择吗？”

哈利来回看了看教室，一耸肩，是的，克拉布是不上魔药课的，罗恩有赫敏，布雷司也和潘西黏在一起，他们都没有选择。

真的没有选择吗？

“算了，你这锅魔药我是看不下去了。”他用搅拌棒搅了搅那锅不明液体，对着哈利的坩埚施了一个清理一新，“重新去拿材料。”

停了一会又补充了一句：“长刺少拿一根，月长石粉多称一克。”

哈利按他的要求把东西拿来了，看着他卷起右手的袖子一样一样的加入原料，在蒸腾的雾气中认真的制作着新的一锅魔药。

“怎么？这么认真地盯着我看，怕我做出什么奇奇怪怪的药剂破坏你的魔药课成绩吗？”

哈利把月长石的粉末加入那锅沸腾的魔药中，时机刚刚好。

“这么信我？这月长石粉可比书上写得多一克呢。”

“你不会。”

拿着搅拌棒的手一顿，又慌忙转完剩下半圈，锅里的药水泛出珍珠母的光泽，冒出螺旋上升的蒸汽，哈利猛地吸了一口气，夹杂着青苹果和乌木香的味道撞进了哈利的鼻腔。

啊，原来是这样啊，哈利看见那只躲在浅金色头发后面的耳尖变成粉红。

“不说点什么？”对面人修长的手指有一下每一下地敲击着桌面。

“你想......想让我说......什么？”哈利已经喝了两杯酒，话语之间含含糊糊的。

“好吧，是没什么好说的。”他端起酒杯喝了一口酒，低下了头。

驻唱的歌手切了一首歌。

“Say something I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

......”

八年级毕业，哈利自然是进了傲罗队，继续投身于追捕黑巫师的事业。

今年有两个年级的学生要毕业，金妮很早就邀请了哈利做她毕业舞会的舞伴，哈利犹豫了一下还是拒绝了她。

“抱歉，金妮，我想我们已经分手了。”

“可是我们还是家人啊，妈妈说了，不论如何，你都是我们家的一员，我想邀请你做我的舞伴不过分吧？”金妮也很倔强，是的，她一直都很倔强，在D.A.的时候就展露无遗，“还是说你已经有心仪的姑娘了？”

“什么？没......没那回事。”

毕业舞会上，哈利独自一人站在窗外露台，人群中浅金色的发色格外明显，他陪着阿斯托利亚跳舞，少女的发丝随着舞步转圈飞舞，他很绅士地扶着她的腰。哈利注意到了，不是必要的借力，他的手并没有直接贴在少女的身上。

经历过一场战争，他真得变了太多，锋利的轮廓都变得柔和。

终于，阿斯托利亚跳累了，跑去找姐姐和同学们聊天，他转身，端着两杯火焰威士忌目不斜视地向哈利的方向走了过来。

“怎么，一个人？韦斯莱家的小姑娘没邀请你？”他放了一杯在哈利身边，手撑着围栏看着外面的夜景问道。

“我又不会跳舞，何必要耽误人家享受舞会。”哈利无所谓地耸了耸肩，“接下来呢？你准备干嘛？进魔法部吗？”

“事实上，我进了圣芒格做治疗师。”他举起手中的酒抿了一口，“魔法部才不会要我呢，你知道现在外面怎么看我们家的。”

说完他转过身来，靠着栏杆，看向热闹的大厅，眼神晦暗不明。

“如果不是我的魔药成绩和斯拉格霍恩的力荐，圣芒格也不想要我的。”

他举起酒杯。

“毕业快乐，未来的傲罗。”

“毕业快乐，未来的治疗师。”

两个人轻轻地碰了碰杯，火焰威士忌一路顺着喉管烧进了胃里。

也许，等再过一段时间吧，过一段时间战争带来的伤痛平复了再说吧。哈利看着眼前的少年，月光的映照下，蓝灰色的瞳孔里掀起一阵银色的风暴。

“也许，新婚快乐？我是真没想到你决定这么早就结婚。”哈利已经喝醉了，至少他觉得自己醉了，不然他不会问这么蠢的问题。

“是啊，我也没想到，我还以为至少还得在医院多照顾你两年呢。”

哈利吸了吸鼻子尴尬地笑了一下，努力的撑起头看着对面的人，为什么他变得模糊不清，像是隔了一层水雾？

歌手还在唱着悲伤的歌。

“I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you”

“以后还是注意一点，真要是死了你也没法再给这个世界做贡献了。”

在学校的时候哈利就大伤小伤不断，庞弗雷夫人每年都要骂他一次，说医疗翼都快变成他第二个寝室了，要给他准备一张专门的床位，哈利每次都讪讪地对着庞弗雷夫人一笑，然后喝下那些苦得要命的魔药。

这样的情况并没有随着哈利成年有所好转，反而在他成为傲罗以后愈演愈烈，圣芒格就是他第二个家，哈利甚至觉得，在那住着比阴暗的布莱克老宅还舒服。

“说吧，又是哪个优秀的黑巫师让我们伟大的‘救世主’在圣芒格昏迷了两天？加班费能报销吗？”

窗帘被拉开了，刻薄的话从锋利的嘴唇中说出，却揉着阳光一起让哈利心里暖暖的。

“又不是第一次了，我又没让你陪床。”哈利嘟哝着，拉上被子盖过头顶，躲在被子里控制不住满脸笑意。

“是吗？你要是半夜大出血死在我们科室我可付不起这个责任。”他拉开哈利身上的被子，拿过一个枕头垫在哈利身后，“起来，把药喝了。”

哈利接过那浅金色的药剂，奇怪的很，他给自己的药剂从来都是甜丝丝的，一点也不像在霍格沃茨喝得那样苦不堪言。

“老实说！你是不是拿了蜂蜜水来糊弄我。”

“是啊是啊，一管蜂蜜水卖十个金加隆，你可快去投诉我吧。”他翻了个白眼，抽出魔杖检查哈利的身体状况，“恭喜你，又活过来一次，梅林还是没能把你带走。”

“都是治疗师医术好。”

“那是了，没了我你可怎么办。”他满意地接受了哈利的奉承。

说点什么，说点什么！脑子里有个声音在尖叫。

快啊！说点什么！告诉他！没了他你可怎么办！没了他还谁这么了解你的身体状况！中过什么黑魔法吃过什么药！没了他你活不下去的！

哈利又喝了一杯酒，桌上已经七七八八摆了一桌的酒杯，全是哈利喝的。

他最开始要的一那杯玛格丽特现在还没喝完，盐霜全部化了，沿着杯壁流下来像是在哭泣。

龙舌兰是墨西哥国酒，创造玛格丽特的调酒师是为了纪念他逝去的墨西哥女友而调制的，柠檬汁代表他酸楚的心，而盐则是他的眼泪。

你要失去他了！说点什么！

“Say something I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye”

“什么？什么时候的事？”哈利浑身颤抖地坐在床上。

“已经定下来了，就在下个月。”他背对着哈利站在窗前，阳光在他身上镀上了一层金边，“毕竟大战后，格林格拉斯家在纯血家族中地位不错，父亲觉得我们应该借助他们家的名声重整旗鼓，而母亲也挺喜欢她的。”

“你......你没......不是......你怎么......”哈利语无伦次说不出话来。

“就这样了。你有什么要说的吗？”他终于转过身来，看着哈利的目光中闪烁着不知名的光芒。

哈利低着头，自己只是中了一个在逃食死徒的黑魔法昏迷了三天，醒来后看见他一日往常地站在房间里，怎么就带来了这个比钻心咒让人还痛不欲生的消息。

“把药喝了。”见哈利不说话，他从上衣口袋里拿出两支浅金色的药剂，像曾经无数次那样递给哈利。

哈利无声地接过药剂喝了下去。苦，比庞弗雷夫人给得药剂还苦，苦的让哈利无法下咽。

“下个月我可能就会辞职了。”

空的玻璃管碰在一起发出清脆的撞击声，哈利以为玻璃碎了。

“你的情况我都会告诉下一个治疗师的。”

“别喝了。”他终于看不下去了，拿过哈利手中的酒杯，转身找服务员买单。

“你怎么这么小气，不就是喝你几杯酒嘛，反正你家金库还有大把的金加隆也用不完。”

他没说什么，拿了一个空的玻璃杯倒进那只浅蓝色的药水，哈利顺从地接过杯子喝了下去，酸酸的，带着薄荷的清新，几乎在一瞬间哈利就醒了过来。

“好了，这下今天不用睡了。”他翻了个白眼，哈利看了看酒馆里的钟，已经凌晨五点了，还有五个小时就是他的婚礼。

“你不回去真的没问题吗？”

“想去看日出吗？”答非所问，“英吉利海峡的海上日出，你不是三年级就说想去看了吗？”

哈利犹豫着点了点头，他牵住了哈利的手，手心相贴。哈利闭上了眼睛。

海风呼啸着吹过，一点也不温柔，卷来腥咸的海水，浪花溅上来水珠让哈利脸上湿漉漉的。睁开眼，发现两人正站在一块礁石上。

他坐了下来，毫不在乎潮湿的地面。

“以后你跟治疗师说在药剂里要放增甜剂，就我留下来的那张配方，不会影响药效。”

“好。”

他不再说话了，耳边只有呼啸的风声和浪花撞击礁石发出的水声。哈利抹了一把自己的脸，真是的，为什么要挑在这个地方，弄得脸上一直湿漉漉的怎么也擦不干。

哈利感觉到冷，不自觉地朝他那边靠了靠。他没有回头，把自己的上衣脱下来披在哈利身上，乌木香包裹了哈利。

说点什么！说点什么！

哈利看见他两瓣薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，像刀片一样锋利，这张嘴说出过许多伤人的话，哈利忽然想知道，它们的触感是不是也是那么的锐利。

“太阳出来了。”哈利看见它们分开吐出了几个单词。

金色的光芒从地平线上射出来，撕裂漆黑的夜空，夜晚结束了。

“你有什么要说的吗？”

三个单词组成的那句话在哈利嘴边转圈，转啊转啊转。

他伸出手擦去哈利脸上的水渍，手在风中吹得冷冰冰的。

“我要回去了，还有好多要准备的呢。”他轻声说着，“你也快回去吧，这儿挺冷的，别感冒了。一会我给你拿预防感冒的药剂。”

说出来啊！说出来啊！你看他多期待啊！脑子里的那个小人拉着哈利的神经尖叫着。

“你会来吗？”

哈利微不可查地点点头。

“好。”

金色的光芒在两人交握着的手臂上缠绕，渐渐消失，少女笑得羞涩，挽着他的手臂。宾客们热烈的鼓掌，礼堂里飘落大片的玫瑰花瓣，他面带微笑，刚刚那只抚摸过哈利脸庞的手指摘下新娘头顶的一片花瓣。

哈利握着手中刚才他匆匆塞给自己的玻璃管，手心冰凉。

有些爱情一旦开始就能荡气回肠，山盟海誓，至死不渝。

可是他们的爱情没有开始的机会。

“新婚快乐，德拉科。”


	2. Shouldn’t Have To Be Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十九年后的两封信

**\- 第一封信 From Harry To Draco -**

Draco：

我今天看见你了。

一只纸鹤从我身后窜出来，单薄的纸片被风一吹飞得跌跌撞撞，现在的孩子可真没有耐心，纸鹤都是用魔法剪裁出来的样子，甚至不愿意将它叠起来。

纸鹤从我身边摇摇晃晃地往前飞，顺着它的飞行轨迹望去，我就这么看见了你，你没注意到身后擦着发丝飞过去的纸鹤，专注地看着你的孩子。

你把头发留长了，像你父亲那样用黑色的缎带绑在脑后，和你妻子站在站台上，她抱着一个和你小时候一模一样的孩子，也不那么一样吧，那孩子看起来乖巧又懂事，一点也没有你当初那傲慢的混蛋样。

我一直觉得你还是少年的模样，是三年级假装摄魂怪吓人，四年级从树上跳下来走向我的那个气焰嚣张的少年。

可是你站在站台上，下巴冒出了胡茬，眼角似乎也爬上了细纹。时光打磨了你的年少轻狂，让你变得稳重成熟。我才知道，原来你也会变老，像每个人一样，被时间挟裹着往前走。

然后你抬头，看见我，非常自然地冲我一笑。那一瞬间我有片刻的失神。我想到了刚毕业那会，我还是要出外勤的傲罗，你还是圣芒戈的治疗师，那时候每当我从昏迷中醒来，你都是这样对我一笑，当然，紧接你就会用你那引以为豪的华丽又刻薄的词藻嘲笑我，但是你的眼神里，全是关心。

你知道吗，麻瓜有一句话，眼睛是心灵的窗户。

麻瓜还有一句话，爱是藏不住的，捂住嘴巴它就会从眼睛里跑出来。

我知道那时候的你爱我，可是我不敢回应你。

我觉得自己保护不了你，所以我不能那样做。你会被舆论攻击，你会承受难以想象的压力。我舍不得。

我无法将你捆在我身边，我想让你结婚生子，有自己的家庭，安稳的度过一生。

后来我常常问自己，我做错了吗？

但是没有人能回答我，时光也从不准我回头，只能就这么一路走下去。

你知道吗？从那以后，我再也没喝过甜的药水。

我这才发现，自从你婚礼一别，已经过去这么久了。

我没敢去想，我们再见会是什么样的，那太残忍。这样在站台上遥遥相望，送各自的孩子去上学，一副岁月静好的模样，像是故友一般相视一笑。

这是我想要的吗？这是你想要的吗？

当然，我不是说我对现在的生活不满，我爱金妮，我当然爱她，她就是我的家人，从11岁起就陪在我身边，即使战后离开了几年，转了一圈我们还是回到了彼此的身边。

我们没有举办大的婚礼，只有韦斯莱一家作为证婚人，在陋居的花园里，韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯地拉着我们说，是家人，就不会分开。

是家人，我怎么会不爱她。

可是，为什么呢？为什么我还会想起你，想起你在霍格沃茨时那些幼稚的挑衅；想起圣芒戈你日日夜夜的照顾；想起……想起那天晚上你带我去海边看日出，冰冷的海水和你温热的体温。

你那时候，是在期待什么吗？

我也常在想，如果，如果当时我说出了那三个字会不会有什么不一样。

可是我不能那么做，德拉科，我不能那么自私。我们都不只是为自己而活，你背负了你的家族，而我……甚至有一整个世界在盯着我看。

你会失望吗？会怪我吗？你是否期待着我能更勇敢一些跨出那一步？

这种时候，我就会问自己，我还能爱你吗？

我和金妮已经有三个孩子了，我是一个父亲，一个丈夫，我有一个家庭。我爱他们。  
所以我告诉自己，我不能再爱你了。

但是，德拉科，你是我年少的欢喜。

从过去，到现在，一直都是。

Harry Potter  
2017.9.1

**\- 第二封信 From Draco To Harry -**

Harry：

我犹豫了很久才写下这个称呼。

我有多久没这么叫你了？或者说，我有多久没叫你了？

我今天看见你了，在韦斯莱家的姑娘身边，帮你儿子推着行李车。

我一看那孩子就是个斯莱特林，他跟你当年的气质完全不一样。很好，格兰芬多的“黄金男孩”生了一个斯莱特林的孩子，我真是迫不及待看看你得到分院结果时的表情了。

你看起来很好。当然，毕竟现在你不用每天出外勤急着去送命，我很欣慰，你终于不再是那个没脑子的巨怪了，我原以为你打算和黑魔法斗争到底奉献一生，我真是害怕下次再见你是在你的追悼会上。

我是在报纸上看到你结婚的消息，很好，你连一个婚礼都不愿意举办，我猜你是不想看到我吧。

或者说，不知道怎么面对我。

勇敢了一辈子的“救世主”在面对自己感情的时候退缩了。

我是后来才察觉到你应该也是爱我的，至少，爱过吧。

看，精明了一辈子的斯莱特林，遇上你也变得迟钝不已。

阿斯托利亚是知道的，她曾经问我有没有后悔过。可是又有什么好后悔的呢？她是一个优秀的马尔福夫人，也是一个好妻子，好母亲，能和她相伴一生是我的荣幸。

人生是个单选题，既然我选择了现在这样平静安稳的生活，又怎么能去期待另外一个选项才是更好的呢？

所以，就这样吧，也许我们不该是现在这样，有无数的机会摆在我们面前，可是我们选择了这条路。

而我现在，只希望你余生平安。

Draco Malfoy  
2017.9.1

**Author's Note:**

> 【平行时空·彩蛋】  
> “哈利！哈利！哈利！”  
> “唔......”  
> 哈利从黑暗中睁开眼，四肢冰凉，心脏被掏去了一般空洞，眼睛迟迟无法聚焦。  
> “怎么了？一直在哭，做噩梦了？”  
> 哈利下意识搂住身边人的脖子，把头埋在肩窝处来回蹭着。对方见哈利不说话，只好将手放在他背后一上一下轻轻地安抚怀中惊魂未定的人。  
> 好一会哈利才回过神，抬起头看向那双盛满担忧的蓝灰色眼睛。  
> 他就在自己身边，哪也没去。  
> 哈利凑上去咬住那对薄薄的嘴唇，微凉柔软的触感拽回哈利飞出身体的灵魂。  
> “你是小狗吗？说出去让人笑死了，他们素来以不要命著称的傲罗队长半夜被噩梦吓得魂飞魄散。”他被咬了也不恼，手指绕着哈利后脑勺那一缕翘起来的黑发调笑了一句，“梦到什么了？”  
> “梦见那天我怎么都说不口，然后你和格林格拉斯家的小姐结婚了。”哈利声音闷闷的，“别玩我头发！感觉你在逗猫。”  
> 他没说话，托着哈利的头又吻了下去。  
> “如果那天我没说出口，你是不是真的就跟她结婚了？”  
> “不会的，你舍不得我。”  
> 哈利动了动，松开箍着对方脖子的手臂沉默地转过身。对方在身后轻笑了一声，伸过手臂从身后抱住了他。  
> “八年级开学的时候我就想好了，只要你说出口我就去向父母摊牌。可是我从八年级开学等到毕业舞会等到你成为傲罗，我甚至怀疑是不是自己想多了。”柔软的嘴唇贴在哈利的耳边，吹出的气流让他忍不住缩脖子。  
> “那为什么你不说！”  
> “亲爱的讲点道理，我一个前食死徒怎么敢向你这个‘救世主’表白。”  
> “该死的，你知道我讨厌那个称呼。”  
> “原本我想，我在圣芒格照顾你一辈子也行啊。”他额头贴着哈利的后颈，“没想到格林格拉斯家主动提出来联姻......”  
> 哈利后颈一热，他哭了。  
> 哈利其实知道的，这件事不能怪他。是自己一直想等一等，等一等战争在大家心里留下的创伤愈合，等一等自己从公众的视野中淡去，等一等这个世界对他宽容一点......哈利舍不得让他再次被流言中伤。  
> 结果等来的，是马尔福家和格林格拉斯家联姻的消息。  
> “我都表现的那么明显了，你却从来都无动于衷。”  
> 哈利不知道该怎么样表达爱意，从小生活在舆论的中心，害怕被人像动物园里的动物一般被人围观，这让他学会了低调，不动声色。  
> 哈利在他的臂弯里再次转过身，捧起他的脸，亲吻他的眼泪。  
> “我爱你，德拉科。”  
> “我知道。”
> 
> 那天当第一缕阳光洒向海平面的时候，哈利看着那对充满期待的双眸终于坚定地说出了这个三个单词组成的句子。  
> “我爱你。”  
> 他是怎么回答的来着？  
> 他没有说话，也是像现在这样，抱着哈利，俯身在他的肩窝处默默流泪。  
> 哈利怎么就忘了，能伤害到他的，从来都不是那些无关的外人，只有自己而已。只要自己一句话，他就可以对抗全世界。  
> 因为爱，哈利觉得自己软弱，无用，势单力薄；  
> 也是因为爱，让德拉科强大，勇敢，所向无敌。


End file.
